Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Bumblepaw (MCA) [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 01:32, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! Blur all the markings a tad more, make the nose more pink and smudge the paws a bit. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 11:26, April 30, 2012 (UTC) actually, millie, gray cats can have gray noses. {C Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 01:08, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Purplish grey. I meant make the nose a bit more purple. XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 08:50, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Other than blur everything, it's nice. 16:57, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud]] Fungus is among us 09:11, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Blur the spots. BOB ZEE NINJA Is EPIC!!! 12:15, May 6, 2012 (UTC) smudge the back paw closest to us. {C Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 06:15, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Still doing this? 16:40, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 12:46, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Blur the markings. :3 02:20, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 08:10, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Blur the stripes then smudge them if you want. And also blur the white spots please. Ambersky123 15:55, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Still doing this? 18:42, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Jordan (W) - CBA I'' think the shading's fine. Humph. 14:33, May 12, 2012 (UTC) So pretty o3o. I can't really see anything wrong, and yes, the shading is fine (I'm not wearing my glasses though, I never wear them on weekends x3) maybe blur the face hughlight just a teeny bit :3. I am'Your worst nightmare' 14:42, May 12, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' 19:18, May 20, 2012 (UTC) CBA? [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 20:34, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Americaspark (W) - CBA He's the hero! I realized I forgot to save him as pxd too... *hopes no one comments on shading* [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 13:13, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading and tone down the highlights. Also, smudge the brown patch a bit more to give it a more furry look. 18:34, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: now has prettyful aura <33 [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 22:39, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Woah, dat aura! Blur the highlights (If those are highlights x3) I amYour worst nightmare 22:51, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:52, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading more. And the smudging looks... umm... un-fur like. Can you possibly smudge it more in the direction of the fur? {C Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 08:35, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I personally think the mane looks fine. But I will fix the shading. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 15:59, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:36, May 21, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 18:41, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Articunoflight (D) - CBA Yes, she is ze deputy! 16:28, May 14, 2012 (UTC) If you look there is white on ze arm... if it's not supposed to be there... demolish it [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 21:35, May 14, 2012 (UTC) No hazel, obliterate it XD Nice Loudeh, make the back paw pad the same color as the front paw pad...unless it is suppose to be like that Little! Was here ;) 23:18, May 14, 2012 (UTC) No, exerminate it! XD Nice! 15:52, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Still doing this? 19:30, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Hold on, I'll do it in like 3 minutes ;) 18:54, May 21, 2012 (UTC) REUPLOADED 18:56, May 21, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 18:40, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Streampelt (Q+K) This is Scarletkit's mother, Streampelt. Frome left to right: Flamekit, Silverkit, Rosekit and Scarletkit! That's one of my favourite types of chararts, no complicated markings. BOB ZEE NINJA Is EPIC!!! 11:11, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Darken the nose and pad pink [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 15:54, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Stupid pinks. Always turn out purple. BOB ZEE NINJA Is EPIC!!! 19:15, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Needs darkening a bit more, I'm afraid. 19:29, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Any darker and it will be purple. By the way, Scarletkit has no markings because if I blurred them even a little bit, she ended up looking white with ginger patches. BOB ZEE NINJA Is EPIC!!! 16:55, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Darken the paw pink a little bit. 09:47, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Just the paw? Because the noses are the same colour. BOB ZEE NINJA Is EPIC!!! 19:43, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, the nose if you want. The paw is bigger and the pink seems more pronounced there. 09:23, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I might not be active for a bit (Stupid exams!) so I might not get it done. But I might. BOB ZEE NINJA Is EPIC!!! 19:55, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Shamrockfur (MC) This is a cat from my new fan-fic Beginning Of The Rainbow. This IS how she is colored and you can't check yet because I dont have the allegences yet. Make the nose a different color from the pelt. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:33, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Like a pink? ♥Kitty! 21:30, May 22, 2012 (UTC) No, like the same green as the paws. If you're going to keep the paws green. :D Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 02:22, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded :D 'oh my gawsh Millie, I love your siggie (hey ~dun dun dun~ got any grapes? (Hey ~dun dun~ got any glue XD)- <3 the duck c: ( <--duck) ♥Kitty! 14:17, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Ahem, Irish person speaking so should be an expert. It's pretty! But I'd make the eyes sort of yellow but it's your cat. You choose (Millie, can I have your siggie???) BOB ZEE NINJA Is EPIC!!! 19:47, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Naw im'a keep the eyes purple cuz the complimentary color is like a pastel purple but i want a dark color so ... the purple i has is good. Ohhhhhh..... and i forgot to say im back from the carat grave XD ♥Kitty! 20:46, May 23, 2012 (UTC) No, please make the eyes like gold. It would look a lot better, the purple doesn't fit. And if you're going to take the stereotype to the extreme, it could be like a pot of gold. >.> 18:39, May 25, 2012 (UTC) what shade of gold? (heh heh gold le money) ♥Kitty! 18:44, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, I don't know. 18:46, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Whatever shade of gold, it doesn't matter, the stereotype doesn't state a hex code. 18:47, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Better??? ♥Kitty! 18:59, May 25, 2012 (UTC) You still didn't fix the nose. ;) A Millie walked up to a lemonade stand.... you get the picture.... XD Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 21:48, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Much. Maybe blur/smudge the shamrock some more. 08:46, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Rowanfall(MC) OMG!!! I didn't have a charart up! My number one rule is to always have at least one charart up on this page at all times! XP. Oh, anyway, I could have sworn I already put this up and it got approved, but I searched the archives and couldn't find it. Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 22:24, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! maybe make the pads a tweeny tweeny bit darker ♥Kitty! 21:32, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Reuploadeded Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 22:24, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Make the nose a tad less neon. :3 Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 02:20, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Smudge the heart a little more at the edges to give it the furry look ♥Kitty! 14:18, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading please. And possibly make the eyes a little less dark. It's your choice but dark dark dark eyes always bother me. Ambersky123 15:58, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 19:10, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Darken nose and paw. 18:37, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading. Nice. 08:39, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Firepaw (A) This is Firepaw from After The Last Hope. He's so cute <3 Ambersky123 15:48, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Exactly how ''long have you been on this project? This is freaking amazing! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?]] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'''I]] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 19:16, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Less than a day ^.^ and thanks! :D Ambersky123 12:16, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Darken the nose. 18:35, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Shimmerheart and kits (Q&K) For my collab story. Love her! <3 Ambersky123 15:48, May 24, 2012 (UTC) <3 I'm gonna suggest this for instant approve. Anyone else? 18:34, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Same here with the instant approve. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 21:58, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Bluestripe(Q&k) - CBA .......Kill me now. Why can't I make a good charart lately???? DD':-- Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 20:56, May 24, 2012 (UTC) The shading around the belly needs more blurring, otherwise, it's pretty good! FeatherfootAmbersky123 12:15, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I did gaussian blur it, it didn't work. I'll try again. Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 12:20, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded'' remade the entire thing, and decided to change the design of Tabbylegs(now tabbypelt) in the background. You're probably thinking, "But rowan, that's not a tabby cat!" well.... shush. Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 12:35, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Nice. Blueness? XD CBA? 18:27, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Cherrysoul (W) *facepalm* She looks so terrible!! D: Ambersky123 12:15, May 25, 2012 (UTC) My arse she's bad.... <3 Maybe blur the stripes some more. 18:25, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Cocoa (KP) Well, this is Cocoa. She will be in After The Last Hope. She is a perky little kittypet <3 Also, don't bug me about the eyes. That's how I did them and I'm not looking back :P Ambersky123 12:53, May 25, 2012 (UTC) She is so cute! Great job! 13:15, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Gasp! I wanna Cocoa!!! BOB ZEE NINJA Is EPIC!!! 15:30, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :D i think that she is sooo cute :DDDD ♥Kitty! 18:12, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Blur shading. 18:24, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Adorable!!! What Leopard said. ^^ Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'''Hey,]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 21:17, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Jack (KP) This is Jack, Cocoa's bro. I swear I didn't name him after Jack Skellington or anything... *whistles* And he's supposed to look like that *whistles some more* Ambersky123 12:53, May 25, 2012 (UTC) OH MY GAWSH!!!!!!!! I LOVE THAT MOVIE, I HAVE IT! JACK :D. is he part of a fanfic? ♥Kitty! 18:09, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading. And is that green bit meant to be there, in the eye? 18:24, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Whoa... What happened to him? So epic... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 19:35, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Those eyes... they're staring into my soul.... o.o But nice charart! XD Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 21:18, May 26, 2012 (UTC) If he is like Jack~the pumpkin king~ he doesnt have eyes :D ♥Kitty! 21:33, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Hazeleye (KP) Hazeleye when she was just the poor neglected kittypet, Ginger. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 03:12, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Cute :D make the black patch around the eye sorta lighter so you can tell the other eye is there ♥Kitty! 21:31, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I think it's fine, if you look at the full size image. Darken the bell, it looks like you forgot about it XD 08:44, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Firepelt (W) Firepelt... How you are annoying me right now in my fanfic... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 03:49, May 26, 2012 (UTC) You've got to admit, he/she's annoying but pretty! ^^ Lighten the shading a tad. Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 21:16, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Lavely. *In v. British accent x3* 08:42, May 27, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= Note about the Warrior Blank I uploaded over the current one my copy of it, which should not have the spots, in attempt to resolve this problem. Please can you all make sure to get the full size version of the file, and if you currently have warriors for approval, this is in no way saying you have to redo them. Just saying that next time, you'll have a nice blank. Thanks, 18:40, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and a side note, to make sure you actually get the full size image, go to the gallery, click the blank, then in the corner of the popped up box, click the magnifying glass. Save the image off that page. Thanks again, 18:43, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ok, that is all going to be a great help, thanks leopard! LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:07, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Yay! This is going to make using the warrior blank so much easier! Thanks, Leopard! ^^ Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 20:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Something that has come to my Attention The Rules. I think we need to have a good read through of these. I recently added a new one, and You should all be sticking to it. Also, don't forget the amount of chararts, 20 on the page, 5 per user. But this isn't what I really want to talk about. It's the lack of rule following that has come to my attention. So I am going to do nothing. Then we'll see. I'm going away next week on holiday, and I want you all to realise that these rules are for good. Ok? And another thing. I have an objection to the rule of odd colours. I think odd colours should be allowed if the story the cats is written in is written with odd colours. I am not changing it for me. It has happened to others. Two more things. Vote for a new blank please, and SW Nominations are open. But one thing about them. I do not want to see people asking others to nominate them. And I don't want complaints if you aren't voted in. End. 16:36, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks guys. I appreciate the fact that you took five minutes to read and comment. Sometimes I don't know why I bother. 07:56, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I've voted, and I know the rules. Please don't be angry. I'm busy trying to enforce the rules and clean up the usual stuff now that I'm back on. :( SW nominations are redundant to me, but I'll vote. :) And, lastly, I agree with your ideas on the colours. I think odd colours are fine under the conditions Leopard listed. End #2. Jemilla [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'No ']][[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'one']] [[The Timekeepers|'Will']] 10:23, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I do agree with you on all these points, Leopard. People seriously need to start reading the rules. 17:40, April 5, 2012 (UTC) SW Nominations Please, vote! Two users have been nominated, and your say is appreciated! Go! Go now! 12:42, April 14, 2012 (UTC) "Coming soon." I think I know one of the two users, but who is the other one and where do I put my say? XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 22:58, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Follow the title link =3 08:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I realise I made a mess up. Follow the link now. 07:20, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I am now proud to introduce our two newest SW's: Hazel and Little!! 19:31, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Congrats, Hazel and Little! 22:25, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Thank-you! ^.^ LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 11:35, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations, guys! <3 12:09, May 1, 2012 (UTC) It's baaaaaaaccccck~ Yup~ ^u^ If you'll have me back, that is. Yai!! Twi!! =D 08:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Yay for Twi! :D Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 22:39, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back Twi! I amYour worst nightmare 00:43, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back, Twi! 13:35, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Suggestion Time! SURPRISE! Your invisible deputy has returned. XD Okay,so , I was approving some stuff today and I noticed that nearly all of the chararts on the approved page are tagged "approved." Do we really need to do that? They're on the approved page. We took the "for approval"s out here. Millie out.* disappears in puff of rainbow smoke* Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 22:14, May 12, 2012 (UTC) It's like that because I went OCD one day and decided to start changing it. Just keep it like that... They're changed so we know what's what on here, in cases of mass approvals. -.-;;; Tldr; it's fine. lol The CBA is useful, but I guess it's not really needed. Does it really matter? I mean, I put Approved on the cause it's my approving charart routine, but I guess you could just take it out. I recken we should have the CBA for sure, but having the Approved should be optional. *has rambled* x3 09:08, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Writing "approval" where "CBA" is only takes about 8 seconds (for me) It doesn't matter if you put it up there or just erase "CBA". I agree with Leopard :) Little! Was here ;) 11:23, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Guys, THE APPROVED CHARART PAGE. NOT THIS PAGE. XDD I think the CBA headings on here is fine and useful. I was just checking that the 'approved' (NOT the CBA heading) heading thing is not some new rule or suggestion I've missed. XD fuuuu wikia logged me out *logs back in* Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 05:42, May 15, 2012 (UTC) We know! XD My point was that after CBA it sorta a) makes sense and b) is habit to put Approved. So yeah. XD 15:50, May 15, 2012 (UTC)